Take my Breath Away
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Take me now! Right here, take my breath away!" Bella pleaded in an empty class room, and he did... forever. ExB oneshot. Review, fave, and subscribe.


**Take my Breath Away**

- -

"Bella, stop teasing me," Edward groaned quietly as her lips hovered over his, pure millimeters away. Her lips went crashing onto his in a passionate fury. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Edward and Bella had tried to get more classes together, but this year the secretaries couldn't budge either schedule and so they met in empty class rooms for serious make-out sessions during lunch.

By this time Edward's hand was on the small of her back and the other caressing the back of her head while being tangled in like five pounds of her wild hair. Bella prodded her tongue in Edward's mouth and they rage, wrestling each others' tongue moving from mouth to mouth. Eventually Bella escaped the ever lasting kiss to gasp for air. She knew it wasn't fair that he didn't have to breathe considering he was of the vampire species.

He pressed his cool lips upon Bella's jaw and gave her light, lingering kisses up to her ear with a nip here or nibble there. Then he gave Bella the ear treatment; grinding his teeth against her earlobe and licking the insides clean. Bella hoped and prayed while this happened that nothing gross or unnatural was in her ear, because how embarrassing would it be if he quickly pulled away, crinkled his prefect face, and said, "Nasty."

Thank God he didn't, but Edward did trail the kissed down her neck than the collarbone. Bella could hardly take it being so close and sexually attracted to this man of marble. She had to scream something – anything; the sensation was driving her wild.

"Take me now! Right here, I want you to take my breath away!" Bella squealed.

Edward instinctively moved to her neck and stuck his teeth in the big vein running down it long and hard. Bella cried out in pain and stunned by what he did panicked and sprinted to the other side of the room. Watching her crumble to the ground was one of his worst memories. She rolled around uncontrollably, for minutes a sharp pain spreading through her veins and suddenly it reached her heart and Edward knew what was yet to come. For now she was still and motionless, and that worried him.

"Bella," he said rushing back over and cradling her head in his lap, "does it hurt?"

Bella was still, a little too stiff for Edward's taste. "Bella, ya there, babe?" He asked now panicked even more than before.

"You dick," she said coolly.

"What?" Edward asked astonished by her sentence as a vampire.

"I said, 'you dick.' You weren't literally supposed to stop me from breathing," Bella glared u[ at him.

Edward slunk back, "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. Okay? I didn't mean to and as long as no one notices I think you'll be fine."

"I hope your tight because if you end up being wrong, I will personally see to it that you get ripped up to little shreds like Spanky does to the daily paper," Bella threatened.

"You mean that constipated beagle that's next door?" Edward laughed, "I'd love to see that."

"That's not funny, and now I feel pained and weird. Kind of queer in a sense. Is that normal?" Bella asked lightening up a little.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Lydia and Jessica from the next coven over," Edward suggested jokingly.

"Oh my God, am I gay now?" Bella shrieked.

"No babe, I was kidding. But your defiantly still over reactive," Edward said laughing.

"Whatever, at least I always get what I want," Bella smirked.

"Yeah, even getting turned into a vampire. I don't think you would have wanted that," Edward looked down at her. Bella's expression stayed smug and that's when it finally dawned on him – she had planned this all along.

**(A/N: I know turning into a vampire is a three day process and I didn't want to have to go through that with the story and all. So I just made it a sentence :P. Anyways, I'm going to update my other stories soon. So look out for that, I'm typing up I'm in Love with a Jerk right now. Bear with me. XD thanks for reading.)**


End file.
